Grounding assemblies including various types of clamps, ferrules, and interconnecting electrically conducting conduits in the form of cables are commonly used as protective equipment for lineworker or other personnel working around electric power lines. Ground clamps for use with ball stud ground conductors having a shaft that terminates in a spherical end are known. Such clamps are typically so call C-type clamps having a pair of generally C-shaped jaws that clamp the spherical end of the ball stud with the shaft of the ball stud extending through a pair of fingers that forming one of the jaws of the clamp. An example of such a clamp, as well as some ball studs, is shown in commonly owned, published U.S. patent application, Pub. No. US 2011/0081810, published Apr. 7, 2011.
When using ground clamps with ball studs, it is important that the jaws and the spherical end of the ball stud be properly aligned in the clamped condition. An improperly aligned clamp/spherical end can lead to an unintended release of the ball stud during lineworker maintenance or during a ground fault, which can create an unsafe situation.